A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 14
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: As the Baudelaires traveled to South Korea to meet their new guardian, they had no way of knowing that they would be apart of mission to save the world.


**I don't own any characters. Black Panther belongs to the MCU and A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Handler and Netflix.**

* * *

It was a fine day and Baudelaires couldn't believe they were going to South Korea.

As they drove through the city, Violet looked at her brother and said "Where are we again?"

"I think we're in Busan, if I remember correctly." Klaus stated.

"Remind me why did we have to come out all the way here again?" Violet asked their driver and manager of their family estate Mr. Poe.

"Because your new guardian, Everett Ross is here on some government business." Mr. Poe replied as he drove up to a building that had a sign that was written in both English and Korean. The English part of the sign said "US. Embassy."

"Do you think that he's there?" Klaus wondered as Mr. Poe parked the car.

"Of course, he will be there. He's a government official after all." Mr. Poe stated as they got out of the car walked into the building. As they entered the building, Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged glances with a dark skinned woman with red curly hair. As they approached the front desk, the lady behind the desk asked "Can I help you?"

"My name is Arthur Poe and I looking for an Everett Ross on behalf on my charges. He is their new guardian." Mr. Poe explained.

The lady's eyes widen as she said "Excuse me for a moment."

As she began to type something in her computer, the dark skinned woman they saw from earlier came running in yelling "Duck!"

At once, a loud explosion went off knocking everyone to the floor. As Sunny started to cry, Violet pressed her baby sister close to her chest in an effort to calm her down, while she and Klaus covered their mouths and crawled in the floor, looking for a place to hide. Then, a few seconds later, they suddenly heard the sounds of gunfire and a bomb. They quickly crawled behind the desk, trying to keep themselves and Sunny quiet. After what seemed to be forever, the gunfire stopped. As Violet, Klaus and Sunny got out from their hiding place, they were greeted with the horrible sight of Mr. Poe lying dead on the floor. As the Baudelaires screamed, they suddenly heard an Accented voice calling out, "Are you right?"

All three Baudelaires to see a dark skinned man and a bald woman follow approaching them. As soon as they saw they were children, the man turned to the woman and began to chat with her an language that only Klaus recognized.

"What language it is?" Violet whispered to her brother.

"It's Wakadian." Klaus whispered back.

"How did you know that?" The bald woman hissed.

"Okoye, they're only children who have just been a traumatic event." The man said to her.

Then he knelt down to their level and said "My name is T'Challa, what are your…?"

However, before T'Challa could ask their names, a woman suddenly called out "T'Challa!"

At once, Klaus, Okoye, T'Challa and Violet with Sunny in her arms ran down the hallway to a room where they were greeted by the same woman that they saw who was kneeling by a wounded man.

"He dove in front of me." The other woman explained.

"What happened to him?" Violet asked as T'Challa looked him over.

"He's been shot in the back. He can be still be saved." T'Challa remarked as he looked over the man with a grim expression on his face.

"Who are you children?" The woman asked with a mixture of sympathy and confusion on her face.

"I'm Violet." Violet answered.

"I'm Klaus and this is our sister Sunny." Klaus added.

"We came here because our new guardian Everett Ross was here." Violet explained.

At the mention of Everett Ross, T'Challa, Okoye and the other woman all exchanged glances with each other.

"Say that again?" T'Challa asked.

"Everett Ross is our new guardian." Violet repeated as she started to feel confused.

"Then you must come with us as well." T'Challa stated.

"But what about Mr. Poe?" Klaus insisted.

"Who's Mr. Poe?" The other woman wondered before she added "I'm Nakia."

"He's in the waiting area. I think he was either knocked out or got shot." Klaus explained as his face slowly turned white.

At once, Klaus,his sisters, T'Challa and Okoye hurried back into the waiting room.

As T'Challa went to check on Mr. Poe, Okoye interjected "Klaue is getting away! We don't have time to save both men and catch Klaue!"

T'Challa looked away from Okoye before he looked at Baudelaires and said "I'm so sorry, he's dead."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny turned to look at each other in shock. Mr. Poe may have been an idiot, but didn't mean he deserved to die in the way that he did and that didn't mean he wasn't a good person who meant well for them and their family.

Then, T'Challa said "My country can still save your guardian, since he protected one of my people."

Suddenly, a look of recognition appeared on Klaus's face "You're the king of Wakada, aren't you?"

T'Challa sadly nodded his head as Klaus added "I'm sorry for your loss. We know how you're feeling."

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires could hardly believe that they were on a flying ship! A ship that was made from Wakada of all places!

"I don't understand. How could a third world country make this?" Violet wondered as she and her siblings looked out the window in amazement.

T'Challa grinned in spite of himself and the situation that he, his people, Ross and this children now faced.

"As you can tell by now, Wakada isn't really a third world country. We just let people think it is and keep what we can really do hidden from the world." T'Challa explained.

"But how can you keep this hidden and how can you make and afford stuff like this?" Klaus inquired.

"It all started a long time ago, way before the time of the colonizers and way before any of us were born." T'Challa explained. "An asteroid made of vibrainium fell into Wakada. It made it's way into the plant life around it. Then, when man started to appear, five tribes came together and formed Wakada. However, the tribes constantly fought with each other, until a warrior shaman received a vision from the panther goddess Bast…" T'Challa explained, but Violet interrupted with "I thought Bast was an Egyptian goddess not a Wakadan one."

"Don't interrupt my king." Okoye scolded.

"Actually, Bast was a goddess of both Egypt and Wakada, but good catch." T'Challa parsed before he continued with "As I was saying, Bast led him to the Heart-Shaped Herb, a plant that granted him superhuman strength, speed and instincts. The warrior became king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakada. Four tribes agreed to live under the king's rule, but the Jabari tribe isolated themselves in the mountains. The Wakadans used vibranium to develop technology more advanced than other nation, but as Wakada thrived, the world around it descended further into chaos. To keep vibranium safe, the Wakadans vowed to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world."

As he finished, Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at him with awe.

"That was amazing!" Klaus cried with joy in his voice.

T'Challa, Nakia and even Okoye had to smile at the young boy's excitement. It brought them to back to their own childhood, when they didn't have to worry about things like death and thieves. Then the group was brought out of their thoughts as they heard a beeping sound.

"What does it mean?" Violet inquired.

"It means we have now arrived." T'Challa states as the ship began to land. Then, T'Challa turned to the Baudelaires and said "Now you must listen to me and do want I say. Go with your guardian to the lab, my sister Shuri will look after all of you."

"You have a lab?" Violet asked as her voice filled with excitement.

"She likes to invent things." Klaus explained.

Once again, in spite of their situation, T'Challa couldn't help but smile at Violet's enthusiasm.

* * *

Once, the ship landed, T'Challa ushered Ross and the Baudelaires into Shuri's lab. As the Baudelaires looked around for the king's little sister, they heard a voice call "What's this? Another broken White boy for me to fix?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny turned to see a dark skinned girl who was around Violet's age dressed in white.

Realizing that this must be Shuri, the princess of Wakada, Violet, Klaus and Sunny all bowed down to her.

"Who are they?" Shuri asked.

"Shuri, this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire. They are wards of this man." T'Challa explained before he added "Keep them calm and safe, while you work restoring Ross's back." He added.

As soon as T'Challa left, Shuri turned to the Baudelaires and said "I'm afraid I must ask you to stay quiet while I work on your guardian."

All three Baudelaires nodded their heads as they went over to a quiet part of the lab.

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires heard a loud gasp and rushed over to Shuri and a now wide awake Ross.

"Where am I?" He gasped.

"Kansas." Shuri replied in a joking manner.

"We're in Wakada." Klaus spoke up.

Upon hearing his voice, Ross turned to look the Baudelaires and said "Who are you guys and how did you get into Wakada?"

Shuri added "They're your new wards according to them."

"I'm Violet and I'm Klaus." The older Baudelaires said at once.

"He-wah." Sunny added. Which meant "I'm Sunny."

"This is our little sister Sunny." Violet added.

Then Ross interrupted with "I didn't sign up to be your guardian, I didn't even know your parents."

As soon as he uttered those words, looks of sadness, shock, disbelief and betrayal appeared on the Baudelaires faces.

Shuri gasped in shock before she glared at Ross and said "As Princess of Wakada, I order you to apologize at once! I understand you might be in shock right now, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at them like that."

"You don't have to order him to apologize, if he apologizes just because you ordered him to, besides it would less sincere." Klaus replied.

Shuri gaped, apart from her brother, no one had ever spoken like that her before. Then before she could think of a response, Ross said "You're right. I'm sorry for my mouth and for your loss."

Changing the subject, Ross asked "What were your parents like anyway?"

Violet thought about her parents and how kind and loving they were. How they always encouraged her to invent and Klaus to read. Then she suddenly remembered the last time she saw them...

* * *

" _Time to go to bed, guys." Called the voice of Mrs. Baudelaire._

 _Both Violet and Klaus goraded, it was the weekend tomorrow and they were the oldest. Besides, one of their favorite movies was just about to start playing._

" _Awww, But Mom!" Both Violet and Klaus cried out at once._

" _You're mother's right children, you need to be able to get up early if you all want to go the beach tomorrow." Added the voice from Mr. Baudelaire from upstairs._

" _It's our favorite movie." Violet pleaded with her big puppy dog eyes._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire let out sighs they added "Alright, you can stay up and watch the movie, but you must promise me that the both of you must go straight to bed after this." Mrs. Baudelaire agreed._

 _At once, the elder Baudelaire siblings got up from the couch and rushed over to their parents as they wrapped them in a tight hug._

" _Thanks." Both Violet and Klaus whispered before they hurried back to the tv._

 _Then as they reached the tv, they heard Shuri's voice ask "Violet? Violet? Are you alright?"_

* * *

Violet blinked as she was brought back to reality. Klaus, Shuri, Sunny and Ross looked at her sympathy on their faces.

"I know, I just lost my father too." Shuri interjected in a voice filled with compassion.

"I wish they were here to see this." Klaus added as walked over towards his sisters and hugged both of them.

Then, Shuri and Ross did the same as the Princess of Wakada added "I wish my Baba was here to meet all of you."

Suddenly, a royal messenger entered the lab and said "Sorry, your highness, but you, your mother and the rest of the royal council have been summoned back to the waterfall."

"What? What for? T'Challa's coration was a week ago." Shuri replied in confusion.

"A challenger who claims to be your late uncle's son demands to challenge T'Challa." The messenger explained.

"What's going on?" The Baudelaires and Ross questioned.

"Private royal family meeting and until it's resolved don't leave the lab." Shuri ordered.

With that, she quickly left with the royal messenger. Soon, it was just the Baudelaires and Ross.

* * *

Then, Violet broke the silence with "What brought you all the way out to South Korea in the first place?"

Ross gave Violet a secretive smile as he said "Sorry, that's classified. Anyway, tell me something about yourselves?"

"Well, I like to invent things and I hope to be a good as Shuri is one day." Violet remarked as she looked around the room.

"Maybe you can get her to teach you after you show your skills to her?" Klaus offered.

Ross then looked at Klaus who quickly added "I'm just a very good reader."

Violet and Sunny scoffed as the eldest Baudelaire added "Just a good reader? You remember everything you read!"

"Really?" A interested Ross wondered.

Klaus nodded his head as Ross asked "What type of books do you like to read?"

"Well, mostly history books, but I like to read all kinds." Klaus answered.

"You guys and Shuri are much more brighter then I was at your age." Ross confessed.

"What were you like when you around our ages?" Violet wondered.

"I don't remember what I was like when I was around Sunny's age, but when I was 12 I enjoyed spy movies and that's why I became a CIA agent." Ross explained.

"What were your favorites?" Klaus asked.

"Bond. James Bond." Ross answered jokingly.

At once, all three Baudelaires giggled.

 _It's funny. Our parents were spies and now we've been placed in the care of someone who works for the C.I.A. Anyway, I hope he's more competent than Mr. Poe._ Violet thought to herself.

However at the thought of Mr. Poe, Violet suddenly remembered him lying dead in the building after that explosion and started to cry.

At once, Klaus, Ross and Sunny hurried over to Violet and asked "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Mr. Poe." Violet sobbed.

"Whose Mr. Poe?" Ross wondered.

"He was in charge of our family's estate and of placing us with different guardians." Klaus explained as he and Sunny wrapped their arms around a still sobbing Violet as she added "He died dropping us off to you."

Suddenly, Ross felt very guilty. "Were you guys close?" He carefully asked.

The Baudelaires glanced at each other for a moment before Klaus said "He was nice and all, but he was kind obvious to the danger we were in."

"Klaus! What happened to never speak ill of the dead?" Violet admonished.

"Wait a minute, you're in danger? From who?" Ross inquired.

Once again, the Baudelaires glanced at each other, before Klaus looked at Ross again and said "A man named Count Olaf is after us for our money. No matter where we go, he keeps tracking us down and tries to kidnap us for it."

Ross held up his right hand as he said "How many times has he shown up at your guardian's homes?"

"Too many to count." Violet muttered.

 _Were all of their guardians really that dumb?_ Ross thought to himself. Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts as he said "Don't worry, as long as you're in Wakada. He can't find you. Your safe here."

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny smiled at him in return, Nakia, Shuri and another woman who appeared to be Shuri's mother suddenly came rushing back into the room as Nakia said "You're in terrible danger. We need to go!"

"Has Olaf found us again?" Klaus wondered as Violet held Sunny close to her chest.

"Olaf? Whose Olaf?" Shuri muttered in confusion before she added "I'll explain more on the way."

* * *

Sometime later, The Baudelaires, Nakia, Ross, Shuri and her mother who the Baudelaires learned was called Queen Ramonda were walking through the woods. During their hasty journey, Violet, Klaus and Sunny learned that T'Challa had lost his life during a challenge for the throne of Wakada and the new king was a man named Erik Killmonger who was T'Challa and Shuri's long lost cousin. Killmonger planed to use Wakada's technology to wage war on the Western World.

"Why would he do this? What has the Western World done to him?" Violet asked in disbelief.

Nakia could only look at the Baudelaires with of annoyance, disbelief and saddens as she said "You guys might be orphans like he is, but you had your privilege and wealth, he had no one to look after him and he had to deal with the fact that people didn't like him because of the color of his skin."

"Eh?" Was all Sunny could say and what she meant was "But I thought that racism was over!"

"Well, It isn't." Klaus muttered in a bitter tone.

Then, Shuri's sobbing pulled them out of their conversation as she said "Mama, we didn't even get to bury him!"

Violet looked at Shuri as she said "When our parents died, Mr. Poe and our guardians told us things would get better, but we're still waiting."

Ramonda looked at the Baudelaires and said "It _will_ get better. No matter what you believe it will get better. We can all grieve and figure out what to do with you and your guardian later, but right now we need to stop that man and take back the throne before it's too late."

"We need someone who can challenge him and I think I know who, but first I need to go and pick up the heart shaped flower." Nakia stated then she looked at Ross and said "Look after my Queen and my princess, the way you would look after your country and your wards."

With that, she disappeared into the forest. Ross turned to look at the Baudelaires and realized he was their guardian now, whether he wanted to be or not. Then, the CIA agent felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards the Baudelaires. He would do what it will take to keep them safe. Ross would not be like their other guardians. Ross was then brought out of his thoughts as Klaus asked "Why does Nakia need a heart shaped flower for? Also is it native to Wakada?"

In spite of themselves and the situation they and their beloved country was in, Ramonda and Shuri exchanged glances with each other and bust out laughing.

"Of course, it's native to Wakada. Everything you see is native to Wakada child." Ramonda said as she extended her arms towards the trees.

"As for why that flower is important. It's what allows our kings to become the Black Panther, our protector." She added.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny glanced at each other. A person who was both a ruler and a superhero? That was the coolest thing they ever heard! The Baudelaires pulled themselves out of their thoughts. Violet then turned to Shuri and said "You're an inventor right?"

"Yes?" Shuri replied in a somewhat suspicious tone.

"I invent things too." Violet said before she added "After we take back your country from that mad man and save the world, why don't we invent something together?"

In spite of herself, Shuri couldn't help but smile as she said "That would be wonderful."

"What are those bracelets your wearing?" Klaus questioned.

"These are called Kimoyo beads, they help us communicate with each other." Shuri explained as she showed the Baudelaires her bracelet.

"So, It's just like a cellphone?" Violet wondered.

Shuri and Ramonda laughed as Shuri added "Cellphones are so primitive, but it is similar to one."

"I wish I could invent something like that." Violet muttered in a mixture of awe and jealousy.

"You'll never know." Shuri added.

However, before Shuri and Violet could continue this conversation, Nakia came rushing back to their hiding place with a single heart-shaped flower in her hands.

"I could only get one, Killmonger is having them burned." She whispered.

"What? Why?" The Baudelaires, Shuri and Ramonda all asked at once.

"Razing the enemy's resources." Ross muttered to himself before he looked up at the rest of the group as he added "He's doing what his army training has taught him."

"Destroying the resources?" Klaus whispered in disbelief.

"Just so that the enemy can't use them." Ross clarified. Ross then shared a look with the rest of the group as they once again agreed that Killmonger must be stopped.

"But who could challenge him?" Shuri wondered.

"M'Baku." Nakia whispered.

"Who's M'Baku?" Ross wondered.

"He's the leader of the Jabari tribe. They chose to live in the mountains away from the rest of Wakada." Klaus explained.

As both Shuri and Ramonda turned to look at the young boy with sudden distrust, Nakia hasty explained "T'Challa told the Baudelaires about our history as we coming back to Wakada."

"Oh. Sorry." Shuri replied.

* * *

Sometime later, the whole group was walking towards the snowy mountains of Wakada.

"Who would have ever thought that there would be snow in Africa?" Violet wondered.

"Snow in Africa is rare, but not uncommon." Klaus pointed out as the group continued to walk up the mountain.

"You're very smart for your age." Shuri remarked. "Is everyone is your family a genus?" She added.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Klaus replied as they reached a gorilla shaped cave. However, before anyone could announce their presence, they were surrounded by several stick-wildling Jabari warriors.

They were soon taken before M'baku.

"Why have you come here?" He demanded.

"We…" Ross started to say, but M'baku interrupted him with a harsh cry.

Unfazed, Ross attempted to try again, but M'baku let out another harsh cry. When Ross attempted to speak for the third time, M'baku said "If you said one more word, I'll feed you to my children."

Ross let out a nervous gulp, as Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at him with worry.

Then, M'baku started laughing before he added "Just kidding! We're all vegetarians."

As the Baudelaires breathed a sigh of relief, Sunny muttered under her breath, "Ge-ga." Which meant "What a troll!"

Before Violet and Klaus could sold her, Ramonda interrupted their talk with "Please M'baku. We need your help. An outsider has taken over the throne and has killed my son in combat."

M'baku gave the Queen of Wakada an odd look before he replied "I can not help you."

 _WHAT?!_ Violet, Klaus and Sunny all thought at once. However, before they or the rest of group could express their outrage, M'baku added "I can't help you because T'Challa is alive."

"What?! How?!" The whole group cried at once.

"My tribe members found his body in the snow. He's alive, but in a coma." M'baku explained.

"Take us to him!" Ramonda impored.

* * *

Awhile later, the Baudelaires, Nakia, Shuri, Ramonda and Ross found themselves being led to T'Challa who had been buried in the snow.

"E-wa?" Sunny questioned. Which meant "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, but it was a smart thing to burry him in the snow until help arrived." Klaus whispered to Sunny.

Behind them, M'baku cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Sorry." Klaus replied as he and siblings became quiet as Ramonda prepared burned the flower and made it into a potion. Once the potion was ready, Ramonda pored it her son's mouth before she, her daughter and Nakia began to bury him in the sand.

"Why are you burying him in the sand? Don't you need him to stop Killmonger, save Wakada and the world?" Violet questioned.

M'baku hissed at the Baudelaires again, but Nakia said "It's alright. They're strangers to our ways."

Then Nakia turned to the Baudelaires and said "This is how the various kings get their strength. In order for the flower to work, they must be buried in the sand and go on a journey into the spiritual plain."

"How long does that take?" Klaus whispered.

"It depends on the king." Nakia replied as she and the rest of the group looked on in worry.

* * *

Sometime later, T'Challa crawled up out of the sand and was greeted with a hug from his little sister.

"Welcome back brother." She whispered.

T'Challa smiled as he looked over the various group of people. Then the smile on his face vanished as he turned towards M'baku and said "Thank you for saving my life."

M'baku nodded his head in acknowledgment.

T'Challa then added "Will you help us take back Wakada?"

M'baku shook his head no.

"We'll help you." Violet stated as Klaus and Sunny nodded their heads.

"As will I." Ross added as Ramonda, Shuri and Nakia stood up behind him.

T'Challa could only smile in gratitude before Shuri asked "What's the plan?"

* * *

The next day, Shuri and Nakia sunct Ross and the Baudelaires into the palace.

"What if someone sees us?" Sunny questioned.

"That's What Nakia is here for and I have a feeling that Killmonger will be so focused on T'Challa once he learns that the rightful king is alive, that we'll be the least of his worries." Violet whispered to her baby sister.

"You all must be quiet." Shuri whispered as she lead the group to her lab. Thankfully, the guards had deserted their post.

"Right on time." Shuri stated as she opened the door to the lab. She then led Ross to a car seat.

"Where's the rest of the car?" Ross wondered as Sunny muttered under her breath.

"E." Which meant "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Shuri ignored Sunny as she said "Ross, all you have to do is just sit and blow up the ships that are carrying Wakadan technology to the rest of the world."

"How am I going to that and how does this thing work?" A skeptical Ross inquired.

Shuri reached over and typed in a set of coordinates into the machine before she turned it on. "Just pretend it's like flying." She advised before she headed out the door and locked it behind her.

* * *

Once she was gone, Violet tied her hair back with a ribbon as Ross settled into the seat.

"Alright, I see control system for a system. Which button do I hit?" Ross questioned.

"Hit any button!" Shuri through her Kimoyo bead over the sound of battle.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny glanced at each other with worry. Never did they imagine a situation worse than encountering Count Olaf, now this alongside the bombing in South Korea, the Baudelaires May have found a contender.

They were brought out of their thoughts as Ross continued to destroy the ships carrying Wakadan weapons. He was almost done, but then, Shuri suddenly called him again.

"The guards are coming!" She warned breathlessly.

"What happened? What's going on? Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

I'm fine. Just focus on destroying those ships!" Shuri insisted loudly over the noise.

No sooner had she said that, the Baudelaires and Ross could hear the sounds of blasters being fired at them.

"Ah Oh!" Sunny muttered as her eyes widen with worry.

Then there worse fears were confirmed as Shuri came back on the communications line as she added "They're breaking through the forcefields. You all need to go right now!"

"But I only have one more ship!" Ross protested.

"Don't worry, we can keep them busy." Violet interjected as she held up a blaster that she made using Shuri's spare parts for inventions.

"What is that and how did you make that so fast?" Ross wondered before he added "When did you make it?"

"While you were firing at the ships." Violet explained as she fired the blaster at the enemy ships.

Ross was both blown away and torn all at once. On one hand, he was impressed by Violet's skill and ingenuity, on the other hand, she was still just a child and broke his heart that she had to fight to protect him. Still, he didn't have any other choice and he needed to shoot down that ship. At that moment, he managed to shoot down the ship.

"Yes!" Ross cried out with joy in spite of himself.

"Are you finished?!" Klaus wondered.

"Yes and I'm coming to help you guys out!" Ross announced as he pressed a button and fired a blast at the enemy ship, destroying it.

The Baudelaires and Ross let out cries of joy.

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires and Ross we're heading the United Nations building to witness King T'Challa press conference. He had agreed to become their new guardian and for the first time in a very long time, things were hopeful for the Baudelaires.

Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Ross listened at T'Challa said "Wakada will no longer watch from the shadows. We can not. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we, as brothers and sisters of this earth, should treat each other. Now, more than ever, the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth: more connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis the wise build bridges, while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another, as if we were one single tribe."

Then, an arrogant diplomat asked "What can a third world country offer the world?"

T'Challa shared a smirk with Okoye, Nakia, Ross and the Baudelaires, the rest of the world had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
